


Первая Встреча (с иллюстрациями) (The First Meeting (with images) by AskHisDisciple (PisceanQueen))

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ветер перемен приходит в деревню и привлекает внимание Охотницы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая Встреча (с иллюстрациями) (The First Meeting (with images) by AskHisDisciple (PisceanQueen))

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Meeting (with images)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789362) by [AskHisDisciple (PisceanQueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PisceanQueen/pseuds/AskHisDisciple). 



> Большое спасибо Leська за бета-проверку.

Моё внимание привлёк их глухой шепот.

  
  
_\- Ты меня слышал: какой-то дурень на холме за деревней проповедует ересь о равенстве между кастами!_  
 _\- Быть того не может. Он с ума сошёл? Хочет быть отбракованным?_  
 _\- Видимо, да. Говорят, что у него нет метки к его имени, что его кровь даже не входит в спектр. Мутант, которого не отбраковали! Но это ещё не самое странное. Вместе с ним ходят псионик-защитник и хранительница личинок. Она, видать, вырастила его, исполняя роль его лусуса! Эти двое бежали из своих каст и сопровождают его!_

Бежали из своих каст?

_\- Да хорош гнать! Надо самому посмотреть._

Именно тогда я впервые услышала о немеченом тролле. Поначалу мне казалось, что это просто злая шутка. "Равенство каст"? Не было ничего подобного... И никогда не могло быть! Высококровные контролируют всю власть, а выступавшие когда-либо против них низшекровки гибнут сразу же. Каждый из нас боялся гнева верных последователей нашей жестокой Императрицы.

От природы мы все вылуплялись разными, и мы все предполагали, что это было каким-то божественным планом самой Матери-Личинки. Возможно, мы все были шестернями в космической машине, и для всех нас был предопределённы места в ней. Но как слова или действия Низкокровных могли изменить что-нибудь в планах Высококровных? И более того, любое "изменение" не затрагивало мерного течения их долгих жизней; мы же умирали, как бабочки. В чём состоял план немеченого тролля? Убить всех Высококровных? Потому что именно это потребуется сделать. Даже я это понимала!

Я оставила звериные шкуры, которые чистила, и начала красться в тенях в сторону края города, придерживаясь кустов. Если патруль Высококровных накроет это опасное сборище, они убьют всех, кого увидят. Я рано научилась не рисковать, когда увидела подобные исходы, и поклялась себе, что моя кровь в эту ночь не прольётся. Я до сих пор слышала вопли Низкокровных малышей, когда закрывала свои глаза на день, прежде чем летаргическая слизь, если удавалось найти себе кокон, успокаивала меня.

Постепенно толпа становилась всё гуще, пока наконец я не нашла то, что притягивало восхищенные взгляды. На вершине холма, подсвеченный двумя лунами, прямо посреди всех, стоял одинокий тролль с коротенькими рогами, в плаще с капюшоном железно серого цвета, расправив руки в призывном жесте. У меня расширились глаза от этого зрелища. Он говорил со всеми мягкими словами, передавал послания о равенстве, мире и надежде. Многие усмехались, припоминая истории о жестокости Имперских сил. Некоторые плакали о своих потерянных близких: мейтспритах, моирейлах, кисмесисах, даже ауспитцах, жестоко убитых во время актов межкастового насилия. Этот немеченый тролль оставался спокоен, он утешал жертв нежным голосом, полным сочувствия. Он обещал, что их муки не будут напрасны.

Ибо он знает мир, сказал проповедник, и видение столь прекрасно, что оно кажется невероятным. Касты жили в гармонии друг с другом, те, кто вылупился с королевской кровью, заботился и защищал тех, кто был ниже их по спектру. Никто не считал, что имеет больше привилегий перед другими только из-за цвета своей крови, наоборот - чем выше ты был по гемоспектру, тем выше была твоя ответственность перед другими. Самые низшие бордовокровные нервно переглядывались друг с другом. Они не могли и помыслить себе о том, чтобы быть чем-то большим, чем пушечным мясом и рабами... Но слова Неклейменного захватили умы тех, кто страдал.

Рядом с немеченым троллем были ещё двое, нефритовокровка и псионик-желтокровка. Нефритовокровная смотрела на проповедника с величайшей нежностью. Должно быть, она была тем самым троллем-лусусом, о котором шептали другие. Что за странная идея - растить личинку самому! Почему лусус не захотел делать это? А как же испытания в пещерах? Он избежал их? Вокруг этого безмятежного, элегантного и прекрасного тролля вращалось столько вопросов…

В конце концов, я решила покинуть безопасное укрытие в кустах и забралась на деревья, карабкаясь по стволам и танцуя на сучьях, как во время охоты. Должна признать, меня привлекли истории о сочувствии и дружбе из этого другого мира, в котором не властвовал гемоспектр. "Как это было бы чудесно!" - шептало мне сердце. Я прыгала до тех пор, пока не оказалась достаточно близко, чтобы хорошо видеть троицу, оставаясь в тени листьев, и стала наблюдать, как они говорят с толпой. Они все говорили свободно и смеялись вместе, хлопали друг друга по спинам, как друзья.

К этому времени я была очарована. Я хотела узнать больше. Я была обязана узнать, правда ли это, поэтому решила приблизиться. Моё безумное любопытство - единственный мой серьёзный недостаток. Помню, довольно давно мне сказали, что оно меня в конце концов сгубит... Но я знала, что мне это уже безразлично.

Я спрыгнула со своего насеста, когда толпа немного поредела, и сияющий взгляд желтокровного настороженно впился в меня. Я остановилась на месте и ответила на его взгляд. Я его не боялась, но и не была достаточно глупа, чтобы провоцировать. Он видел во мне такую же большую угрозу, как и в любом Высококровном, и был готов ответить на любую мою выходку. Было очевидно, что в этом трио бойцом был он. Оно и понятно. Неприрученный псионик был весьма грозным соперником почти для любой касты.

Немеченый тролль посмотрел на меня, заметив тревогу своего компаньона, и наши глаза наконец-то встретились. Я едва могла поверить в то, насколько красными они были. Он кивнул мне, тепло улыбнулся, но, снова напоровшись на взгляд псионика, я задумалась, стоило ли подходить. Когда я не двинулась с места, Немеченый шагнул ко мне сам, успокаивая своего друга непринуждённым хлопком по плечу. И хотя псионик присмирел, я знала, что угроза ещё не миновала.

\- Вы всё это время были там? - спросил меня Немеченый. Его голос был чистым контральто и звучал приятно. Я кивнула. - Вам не нужно было бояться, мы не причиним вам боли.  
\- Возможно, не силой... Но твои слова могут причинить её, - ответила я. - Это мой дом. Это дом и для многих других. Ты подвергаешь всех нас опасности своими еретическими проповедями против Императрицы и кастовой системы. Что, если Высококровные поймают тебя? Что, если они сравняют город с землёй, только потому, что мы дали тебе аудиенцию? Что тогда мы все будем делать?

Он нахмурился и кивнул, смотря в сторону.

\- Меня часто терзают подобные мысли, но я веду себя осторожно и говорю только тогда, когда меня просят, и только с теми, кто готов слушать. То, что я рассказываю этому миру, идёт вразрез со всем, что мы знаем. Некоторые уже обвиняли меня в ереси, и довольно многие выдавали наше местонахождение, но в своих видениях, друзья мои, я видел!... Хотел бы я показать их вам! Я знаю, что для нас всех есть способ жить лучше, потому что я _видел_ его. Я видел свет, и я знаю истину. Я должен поделиться своим посланием со всей Альтернией, и не важно, каков риск, - его алые глаза заблистали еще ярче, увлажнившись – он готов был расплакаться от одного воспоминания о видении?

\- Ты в самом деле веришь, что видел этот иной мир? - я склонила голову на бок.  
\- Да. Я видел его.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это не просто сон? Может, это была просто галлюцинация.

Он покачал головой. Я заметила, как его короткие тупые рожки выбились из-под капюшона робы. Они странным образом манили меня, такие маленькие, но гордые, совсем как он. Я улыбнулась ему.

\- Эти видения были со мной столько, сколько я себя помню. Они были о том же мире, который мы все знаем сейчас, но с... Другими параметрами. Моя мать подтвердить это, - он кивнул головой в сторону нефритовокровной. - Она растила меня с тех пор, как я был личинкой, и в детсстве я только об этом и говорил, - и он посмотрел на неё, пока она спокойно разговаривала с коричневокровным.  
\- Значит, это правда. В смысле... То, что ты говоришь. - Он снова кивнул. - Ты очень необычный, немеченый. И дело не только в твоих глазах...

Он некоторое время разглядывал меня, словно для того, чтобы дать мне возможность запомнить их, потом улыбнулся с тенью застенчивости, словно ещё не привык находиться в центре внимания.

\- Очевидно, что у вас много вопросов. Приходите, отдохните с нами тремя, и я с радостью отвечу на всё.

Я бросила взгляд на желтокровного. Он продолжал пялиться на меня с раздраженным выражением лица. Я отступила на несколько шагов от них обоих.

\- Возможно, в другой раз.

Я отвернулась и забралась на другое дерево. Сидя на сучьях, я смотрела на них сверху и задавалась вопросом, не было ли всё это запутанной ложью. Немеченый с минуту озадачено смотрел мне вслед, пока я не забралась дальше в темноту. Удаляясь, я слышала, как он вздыхает и обращается к своим хранителям.

\- Ты её спугнул, Каптор.  
-... Хорошо. Мне она не нравится.

Хммм. Взаимное чувство. Но он не напугал меня, просто я вела себя осторожно. Только так можно остаться в живых в этом мире.

\- Мы встали лагерем у скал в нескольких милях отсюда. Уверен, что ты знаешь, где это. Моё предложение всё ещё остаётся в силе, Охотница, если ты хочешь продолжить разговор! - крикнул Немеченый в ночь достаточно громко, чтобы я услышала. Его друг-псионик бросил не него кислый взгляд, на который Немеченый ответил ослепительной улыбкой и вернулся к своему троллю-лусусу. Желтокровный продолжал вглядываться в деревья, когда я скрылась из вида, и, клянусь, он смотрел прямо на меня. Наверно, это было предупреждение. Или вызов?

Я рисковала каждый день, охотясь в лесу. Мой лусус был убит во время рейда Высококровных, когда мне было шесть. Я осталась одна, и мне самой пришлось учиться добывать пропитание. В тот день я стала Охотницей. Я зарабатывала на жизнь продажей мяса и шкур, которые приносила со своих вылазок, иногда убивала диких зверей, которые угрожали нашему маленькому городу. Здесь всегда можно было найти кого-нибудь голодного или замёрзшего. Поселение было настолько отдалённым и бедным, что мы жили немногим лучше диких животных.

Но это могло измениться, если верить этому немеченому троллю. Прыгая по вершинам деревьев в сторону скал, решив всё-таки принять его предложение и продолжить беседу, я раздумывала о том, в чём состоял этот отчаянный план. Разумеется, Высококровные не сложат оружие и не примут нас с распростёртыми объятиями в свой круг, тут сомнений не было. Они такого не потерпят. Контроль вызывает мощнейшую зависимость. Несомненно, будет война между кастами. Тысячи погибнут. Стоит ли эта мечта всех этих смертей? Возможно, эти бродяги просто _надеялись_ , что предложенные изменения не вызовут враждебности.

Я нашла их лагерь задолго до того, как они вернулись, и разожгла для них костёр. Хорошо хоть они были неплохо спрятаны крутыми стенами скал. Сверху они незаметны. Потом я снова забралась на деревья, опасаясь того, что может привлечь пламя. Псионик беспокоил меня больше, чем любой патруль Высококровных. У меня не было никакой защиты против него, если он набросится на меня.

Ждать их прибытия долго не пришлось. Они вели себя ужасно шумно, тяжело продирались через лес. Дилетанты. Псионик, разумеется, появился на сцене первым, настороженный и взволнованный, ища взглядом того, кто мог разжечь огонь. Немеченый вскоре вышел следом за ним, к огромной досаде его друга, с яркой улыбкой на лице, заметной даже в свете костра. Нефритовокровная тоже улыбнулась и подошла ближе к огню, видимо, готовить ужин для троицы. Грациозная и элегантная. 

\- Итак, ты всё же пришла, - выкрикнул в ночь мутант.  
\- Мне было любопытно, - ответила я, оставаясь в своём укрытии.  
\- Понимаю. Возможно, ты могла бы любопытствовать здесь, внизу, чтобы мы все могли видеть тебя, Охотница?

Я задумалась. Они выглядели безобидно, ну, кроме псионика, и если нас накроет облава Высококровных, я была уверена, что смогу продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы бежать в ночь. Я спрыгнула с дерева и приземлилась на корточки, поднялась и осторожно приблизилась к огню.

Краснокровный назвал мне своё имя, и я в ответ назвала своё. Я села на булыжник, стоящий на краю освещённого круга, довольно далеко от троицы, пересеклась взглядом с псиоником и некоторое время играла с ним в гляделки, пока немеченый тролль не вывел меня из транса.

\- Леди Лейжон, - начал он, уважительно обратившись ко мне по фамилии. - Я вижу по вашим глазам, что вы на своём опыте познали межкровную несправедливость.

 _Леди Лейжон_. Ух ты, мило звучит. Меня так никогда раньше не называли. Я просто кивнула.

\- Вижу, что вы думаете, что изменить что-либо невозможно.  
\- Я не просто думаю, я знаю это.

Он покачал головой, продолжая улыбаться. Кажется, он улыбался больше, чем любой тролль, какого я когда-либо встречала.

\- Ты опять впустую тратишь время, Вантас, - хмыкнул псионик. Он сильно шепелявил и не смотрел в нашу сторону, помогая нефритовокровной готовить. Немеченый сердито взглянул на него. Я бросила короткий взгляд на его спину. Козёл.  
\- Отнюдь, Каптор. Она пришла сюда, потому что ей было интересно увидеть, действительно ли есть лучший путь. Я хотел бы поведать ей о нём, чтобы и она могла видеть, - Немеченый снова повернулся ко мне. - Итак... Расскажите мне вашу историю. Потом я расскажу вам свою.

И я рассказала. Я поведала им о каждой своей встрече с Высококровными, о всех тех вариациях, которые провела одна, и о неуверенности в каждом новом дне. Как вспомнила о том, что когда-то была бодрой и весёлой, но теперь не доверяла никому. Теперь я делала всё, что было необходимо, чтобы защитить ту крупицу духа, что у меня осталась. Я занималась поиском еды и убежища. И это было очень одинокое существование.

\- Конечно же, моя Госпожа, вы согласитесь, что это не лучший способ жить.  
\- Какой у меня есть выбор? Здесь выжить можно только таким образом.  
\- Это неправда, - вступила в разговор нефритовокровная, приближаясь ко мне. Она протянула миску овощного супа. Я целую ночь не ела, моя охотничья вылазка не принесла ничего, и в животе громко бурчало. Она кивком предложила мне принять миску, что я и сделала. Ела быстро, не беспокоясь о том, что это выглядит неподобающим для "леди". "В конце концов -, подумала я,- мне никогда не стать настолько же утончённой и степенной, как нефритовокровная, так зачем вообще волноваться о манерах?"

Она наклонила голову на бок и говорила со мной, пока я ела.

\- Когда я была молодой, я знала, что мне не хотелось провести всю свою жизнь в пещерах зарождения, но всегда делала то, ради чего, как они говорили, я вылупилась. Я никогда не ставила это под сомнение, никогда не спрашивала "почему?" Но однажды, после нескольких вариаций службы, я нашла этого малыша, совсем одного, полумёртвого от голода, - и она положила свою тонкую руку на голову немеченого тролля. - У него не было лусуса, который принял бы его, и ему не было дано знака. Если бы я не приняла его к себе и не бежала из пещер, он точно попал бы под отсеивание. Представляете себе? Отсеян только из-за цвета своей крови, ещё даже не начав свою жизнь. Я поняла, насколько цвета нашей крови контролируют наши жизни. Насколько моя кровь контролировала мою. Она определяла для нас всё, но я знала, что это не может быть правдой. Я подумала, что могу отринуть социальный порядок, вырастив его, выступая в роли его матери, как это делают дикие животные со своим молодняком, только для того, чтобы показать, что есть другой путь. Я приняла этот долг, поддерживать его безопасность и счастье; теперь я должна была хранить его и заботиться о нём, рассказывать ему о мире и убеждать, что его отличия не имеют значения. Мы оба несколько вариаций были в бегах. Меня начали искать, как только они поняли, что я бросила свой пост. Я знала, что если они узнали о моём побеге, то, в конце концов, узнают и о нём... И тогда нас обоих ждёт отсеивание. Всё из-за цвета крови и мечты о свободе.

Переводила взгляд между ними. Немеченый взял ладонь своего лусуса в свои и смотрел на неё с незнакомым мне выражением, его улыбка была полна тепла. Жалость? Нет. Это было платоническое чувство. И не моирейл. Это было незнакомое для меня отношение. Примерно как... Между мастером и учеником, только с глубокой симпатией. Так странно! Мне потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы уловить ситуацию... а ведь когда-то я гордилась тем, что знала все тонкости и нюансы квадрантов!

\- Он освободил меня из линкора, на который я был определён служить после того, как мне стукнуло восемь, - заговорил желтокровный. На некоторое время он прекратил прожигать меня взглядом. - Я служил несколько вариаций, пока судно не загорелось из-за неисправности в электросети и не рухнуло рядом с деревней. Трусливые Высококровные говнюки, командовавшие им, просто взяли и оставили меня закреплённым внутри сгорать заживо. Если верить тому, что мне рассказывали... Я орал и истекал кровью от психической перегрузки, когда основные системы начали барахлить. Сам ничего из этого не помню, но вот этот дурень вырвал меня из кресла, когда услышал мои крики, и вытащил на себе наружу, - псионик кивнул в сторону Немеченого. - А потом вернулся назад и нашёл ещё двоих болванов, застрявших внутри. Одной из них была Высококровка, оставленная её так называемыми товарищами под завалом. Но Вантас... Он не видел разницы между нами. Для него мы все стояли спасения, неважно из какой мы были касты. Я просто думал, что вылупился лишь для пилотирования кораблей, как мне и говорили, и смирился с этим, но тут появился Вантас и рассказал мне, что всё совсем не так. Что я мог бы быть свободен делать всё, что мне хочется, если бы не грёбаный гемоспектр. Ну, я и сказал ему "хорошо, нахер гемоспектр", и теперь охраняю этого дурика. Это гораздо лучше, чем быть рабом.

Я снова посмотрела в красные глаза сидящего напротив меня тролля, а он продолжал улыбаться. Так заманчиво. Я чувствовала, что могла бы затеряться в этом ярком цвете, что могла бы утонуть в этих странных красных глубинах...

 

Он был мутантом. Это ли делало его таким странным? Именно поэтому он делал такие странные вещи? Например, спасал других? "Интересно, сколько историй он мог бы мне рассказать" подумала я. И вдруг... Я поняла, что хочу узнать о нём _всё_ , о тролле, который жил ради других, а не только для себя, такой странной аномалии.

\- Как и вы, моя Госпожа, мы все стали выше гемоспектрального неравенства, каким бы небольшим оно ни было бы. Но разница в том, что мы решились сделать что-то с этой системой угнетения. Мы не будем сидеть, сложа руки, пока те, кто окружают нас, страдают из-за него.

Я нахмурилась.

\- Я делаю только то, что должна делать. _Не надо_ порицать меня за это.  
\- И я не порицаю... Ни в коем случае! - он успокаивающе поднял руки, - Но разве вам не хотелось бы сделать что-то большее в этой драгоценной жизни, что была дана всем нам? Разве вам не хотелось бы услышать больше о моих видениях другого мира? О том, какой могла бы быть Альтерния, если бы мы только попытались изменить её? Не хотели бы вы изменить её вместе с нами?

Я подняла взгляд на звёзды, холодные белые точки между сиянием двух лун, тускнеющие в дыме от костра, и глубоко задумалась. Это была глупая мечта, даже если бы я не разделяла её. Навеки связанная с опасностью, которой нужно было избегать... Но также с обещанием приключения. И, может быть, надеждой. Может быть я могла бы вернуть ту, кем я была все те вариации, до того, как узнала, что означает иметь кровь моего цвета.

\- Итак. Ты просишь меня пойти вместе с тобой за твоей мечтой?

Немеченый кивнул. 

\- Я не буду тебе лгать. Мы идём по гибельному пути. На нас охотятся. В конце нашего путешествия нас может ждать смерть.  
\- Верно. Но я хорошо знакома с такими вещами... Я зарабатываю на жизнь охотой. И вы могли бы извлечь выгоду от охотника в вашей группе, - признала я, пожав плечами и посмотрев на нефритовокровную. - Вашему рагу явно не хватает мяса.

Она спокойно улыбнулась мне и кивнула.

\- Подумайте об этом, моя Госпожа. Не торопитесь принимать решение. Мы будем стоять здесь до завтрашнего вечера. Если вы хотите последовать за нами, вы знаете, где нас искать. На вас никто не давит.

Я поднялась на ноги и кивнула. С минуту собиралась с мыслями. 

\- Посмотрим. Спасибо за ужин.

Я снова поднялась по дереву и начала прыгать в сторону городка, не оглядываясь назад. Я уже приняла решение, когда смотрела на звёзды. Я пойду за его мечтой. Его глаза показали мне убедительность его слов, поведали мне о пути, в котором я нуждалась. Но всё же сначала надо было забрать свои пожитки для путешествия.

Моя жизнь стала рутинной и скучной с тех пор, как умер мой лусус. Я почти ничего не делала. Все эти вариации, и что я добилась за них? Немеченый... Он использовал свою жизнь наилучшим образом. Он помогал тем, кто нуждался в помощи, утешал больных и слабых, успокаивал тех, у кого было разбито сердце. Он воодушевлял. Я тоже хотела делать это. Мне нравилось видеть улыбки. Я вспомнила, что такое смех.

Когда я вернулась к их лагерю ближе к рассвету, все трое уже глубоко спали, даже псионик дремал, положив подбородок на грудь. Их могли застать врасплох или просто передушить, если бы удача не была на их стороне. Как они умудрились протянуть без меня так долго, было выше моего понимания, но я видела, что все трое сильно истощены. Это было понятно. Быть в бегах никогда не бывает просто.

Я бросила на землю свою сумку с припасами. В ней были полоски солёного мяса, которое я собиралась продать, и несколько тёплых шкур, которые, я знала, понадобятся, чтобы они не замёрзли. Я решила приготовить для них завтрак. И была застигнута врасплох, когда неведомая сила вдруг резко подняла меня на десять футов в воздух. Я беспомощно висела, уронив жестяные тарелки на землю.

Желтокровный проснулся.

Двое успокоили его, и меня, наконец-то, вернули на землю.

\- Нам с тобой надо будет серьёзно поговорить, - сказала я ему.

Он надменно хмыкнул. Упёртый осёл.

\- Итак, вы всё же решились, Леди Лейжон? - вмешался Немеченый, останавливая драку в зародыше. Всегда примиряет всех.

Я ответила ему, что можно называть меня на "ты" и по имени, без всяких "Леди". 

\- Вы трое были бы лёгкой добычей, спите так беззаботно. Никто из вас не подумал остаться на часах? Вы разве не знаете, что Высококровные иногда бывают в этих лесах?

Псионик отвёл взгляд. Догадайтесь с трёх раз, кто заснул на дежурстве?

\- Ну хорошо. - Я вздохнула. - Похоже, теперь я буду приглядывать за вами всеми. Придётся научить вас как остаться в живых на незнакомой территории. Как охотиться. Как скрываться. Как выслеживать...

Немеченый, похоже, был очень доволен моим решением.

\- Мы благодарим тебя, - улыбнулась нефритовокровная.  
\- Итак... Куда направляемся? - спросила я.

Все посмотрели на Немеченого. Он ухмыльнулся.

\- Мы идём в сторону моря.

Вода? _Ненавижу_ воду! Хотя, для страха нет другого времени, кроме как настоящего. 

На закате мы вместе свернули лагерь и двинулись в сторону океана. Путь был неблизкий, в несколько ночей, и я настояла на том, чтобы мы держались леса столько, сколько могли. Пока мы шли, и даже тогда, когда мы отдыхали, я вынимала свой оплетённый кожей журнал и просила Немеченого и его друзей рассказывать мне истории, как можно больше историй. Я начала записывать с их разрешения. Кто знает, кем в конце концов будут прочитаны хроники этих жизней? Возможно, мои записи послужат для великой цели. Возможно, кому-нибудь в будущем пригодится это послание надежды, которое я писала, истории о преодолении судьбы, источник вдохновения.

Я знала, что с тех пор больше не буду Охотницей. Вместо этого я стану Ученицей, той, кто запишет мечты Немеченого и его надежды на будущее для нашего мира.

Я знала, что буду следовать за ним до самого конца.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Всем спасибо за чтение! Все картинки с моего AskBlog: AskHisDisciple.tumblr
> 
> Я приношу извинения за отсутствие картинок ближе к концу, я писала рассказ на своём блоге в конце семестра последнего года, поэтому получилось немного беспорядочно.
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравился и фанфик, и рисунки!


End file.
